


Sweeter than Chocolate

by JaegerEyes



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's not even really dirty talk, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren buys chocolate as a Valentine's Day present for Captain Levi. Levi, however, does more with the iconic treat than just eating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, probably the last to this Valentine's Day series.

Eren walked awkwardly to his captain's office. With a light blush on his face, his hand inched closer and closer to the door that separated him from Captain Levi. He lightly knocked on it and waited for the sharp voice to allow access into the room.

"Come in," Levi said, simply.

Eren slowly opened the door. As he walked in, he kept his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Jaeger," Levi said to his subordinate, "what do you want." Levi was sitting at his desk doing some form of paperwork.

" W-well....I.....uh." Eren didn't fail on stuttering at every word he spoke because of his nervousness. "It-"

"Spit it out already! I don't have all day!"

Eren took a slow breath before reviling a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "H-happy Valentine's Day.....Captain." 

"Are those chocolates?"

"Y-yes."

"And you've gotten some for everyone?"

" No....just you."

"Really? Not even for that rowdy sister of yours?"

"Mikasa? No. I don't feel the same way about her as I do you-" Eren's whole face went red in realization to what he'd just said. He saw that Levi's slim eyes were a bit wider in surprise. "Wait wait wait. I didn't mean that! Well... I did...but- I mean- it's true- but...ugh!" _Shit! I'm such a dumb-ass,_ Eren thought as he shut his eyes. He heard faint shuffling only to open his eyes and see Captain Levi right in front of him. 

"Is that true?"

Eren nodded. "...yeah."

Levi took the box out of his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I'll just take my leave." Just as Eren tried to walk away from any further embarrassment, Levi grabbed his hand. 

"No. Stay."

"B-but..."

"Are you really trying to refuse my order, brat?"

"No, sir."

"Good. So sit down on the couch." Eren did as he was told. Levi walked towards the door, closed it, and locked it. He headed to the couch and sat rather close to Eren. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. Levi picked up one of the truffles and showed it to Eren. "Take this and feed me."

"W-what?! Feed you?"

"That's what I said. Is there a problem?"

"No it's just...it's kinda embarrassing."

" Nobody's here except you and me. Besides, if it's fed to you, doesn't it make it sweeter?"

"I-I guess so." Eren took the chocolate and waited for Levi to open his mouth. When he did, Eren placed the treat in his mouth. Levi ate it in one bite. "How is it?"

"Sweet," Levi said with a smirk planted on his face. He took Eren's hand and licked off the chocolate that had slightly melted from his body heat.

His tongue swirled around his finger tips and the sensation went through Eren's entire being. "Ahh." Eren let out a small moan and immediately placed his free hand over his mouth.

After sucking all of the chocolate off, Levi spoke. "There. Now your fingers are clean." Eren's blush deepened at Levi's words. "Would you like to try some?"

"Um...sure. If it's okay."

Levi picked up another piece of chocolate. Eren had assumed that this time he would be fed, but he was wrong. Levi, instead, put half of the truffle in between his teeth. "Bite it," he said through the chocolate.

 If Eren could be even redder than he is now, he'd certainly be mistaken for the colossal titan. He tilted his head and leaned in. Eren's lips lightly brushed against Levi's as he bit the other half of the chocolate. Once the chocolate had been cut, Eren pulled away. The trail of caramel that connected the two broke off.

"Well? Is it good?" Levi asked.

"Mmhm."

"Your face is red." Eren tried to look away, but Levi held his face still. "No, don't hide it. It's cute." Eren made an adorable sound and Levi took notice of some caramel under his lips. "I guess I have to clean you again."

"Wha-" before Eren could even finish his word, Levi slid his tongue right underneath Eren's lower lip. "Ah." He trailed upwards and met Eren's mouth. He licked his own lips before locking his with Eren's. He wasted no time in returning the kiss. Eren could taste Levi, chocolate, and caramel. But Levi, however, was undoubtedly the sweetest of them all. 

They continued eating the box of chocolates in various other somewhat intimate ways, one including them starting at other ends of the chocolate and meeting in the middle. They enjoyed the sweet tastes of the variety of chocolates and truffles.

However, they enjoyed each other's sweetness much, much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have two other Valentine's Day stories for this ship. It's in this series. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!


End file.
